EX PROBLEM
by la04rosita
Summary: This story is about what happend when Troy's exgirlfriend comes back to Albuquerque. It is a Troyella story. READ IT! CHAPTER 2 UP NOW!
1. The Date

**TITLE: EX-PROBLEM**

**AUTHOR: LA04ROSITA**

**SUMMARY: Troy ask out Gabriella but when they think everything is going ok someone else appear and mess their date.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 1: The Date_

It is the end of the game and Troy said: "Gabriella do you want to go get a bite-to-eat right now?

Gabriella was stunt by the question and didn't know what to answer but in her mind she was thinking: _"Of course you want to go out with him so say YES" _

"Yes. I love to get a bite-to-eat. I'm hungry." Gabriella said sweating and nervous.

They got into the restaurant and everything was going great. They have seat, order, and eat.

"I really like being here with you" Troy said to Gabriella.

"Me too" Gabriella said in a nervous voice.

They were about to kiss when a girl's voice said:

"Troy is that really you?"

When Troy looked back to see who was that he got a really bad surprise. It was his ex-girlfriend.

"Joan… how are you?" Troy said with a really nervous voice.

"Well darling I'm really fine and as I look to you I see you are really F-I-N-E too" Joan said with a spoiled brat voice.

"Uhh… Thanks" troy said a little disturbed by her commentary.

"So… what are you doing in Albuquerque?" Troy said.

"I moved here just a week ago" She said.

"I am actually living around your neighborhood" She added.

At all this Gabriella was sitting there a little confused. She was looking at a thin medium height girl with light brown hair.

"Troy who is your little friend?" Joan asked.

"Uhh... I'm sorry. This is my girlf-classmate." Troy said.

"I'm Gabriella nice to meet you." Gabriella said when she want to said _"Thanks for ruining my chances of kissing with Troy" _

"Yeah… I'm Joan Troy's ex-..." She stopped when she saw Troy's reaction.

"I mean Troy's friend" She said.

Then Gabriella whisper to Troy: "Troy can we go now"

"Ok" He whisper back.

"Sorry Joan but we have to go we are late" Troy said.

It's ok. Don't worry we will be in contact" She said and then kissed Troy in the cheek.

When Joan was going to her table she turn back and said: "Nice meeting you… ahh… Gabriella"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please leave lots of reviews I'm open to ideas so if you have any please review. Also I'm sorry if I make any mistakes writing this story it is because I'm Latina. BYEBYE I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	2. Car ride

**TITLE: EX-PROBLEM**

**AUTHOR: LA04ROSITA**

**LAST CHAPTER SUMMARY: Troy ask out Gabriella but when they think everything is going ok someone else appear and mess their date.**

Troy and Gabriella got into the car. But any of them talk. The two of them where thinking about what and who mess their chances of kissing. Then someone breaks the silence and said:

"Uhh… Did you have a good time?" Troy said wishing he could have said any other thing. _"Of course she didn't have a good time my **ex-girlfriend** showed up"_

"Yeah I think so" Gabriella said in a soft voice.

"So how do you know…?" Gabriella stopped before she could say anything more.

"Joan?" Troy said in a hard voice.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't ask you that it is your personal live" Gabriella said in a soft embarrassed voice.

"It is ok… I don't mind" Troy said.

"She is a friend that I've know since the 6th grade. We've been in the same schools since then. But then she moved to Albany, New York." Troy said to her.

"But why did she move that far?" Gabriella ask really interested.

"Well… I think it was because her father got transfer to there." Troy said.

"Ohh…" Gabriella said.

After that the silence came again to the car. A few minutes pass and they were in Gabriella's house. Then Troy said:

"I'm sorry if this date wasn't what you have dreamed" He said in a really soft voice.

"Oh… no it is ok I liked" Gabriella said.

"Oh… Gabriella I know you didn't liked" Troy said.

"Why do you think I didn't like the date?" Gabriella said.

"Because we didn't get the chance to do this" Troy said and then kissed Gabriella it was a passionate kiss.

Gabriella was so stunt by what Troy did she didn't think it was real. But then she realizes it was real and that Troy really liked her.

"So do you think that was worth what happened in this date" Troy said.

"Totally" Gabriella said really happy.

"Well do you want to go on a second date with me?" Troy said.

"I don't know…" Gabriella said joking.

"So I'll call you tomorrow" Troy said.

"Ok" Gabriella said.

"Bye" Troy said.

"Bye Troy" Gabriella said. She entered her house and run to her room an started yelling of happiness. Then took the phone and called…

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED MY 2 CHAPTER PLESE REVIEW.**

**I WANT TO THANKS:**

**GUESSWHAT-IHEARTHSM**

**WELOVEHMS**

**FOR LEAVING THEIR REVIEWS. Bye-bye I will update soon. **


End file.
